Al's First Night
by miraleeann
Summary: By request. A look at Albus' first night in the Hogwarts castle. An extension of the Second Chances world.


**By request.**

* * *

Albus crept down the long dark hallway.

The tears that he had been fighting to hold in for the past few hours were now streaming down his face. He was tired, lonely, and scared.

He didn't have a plan- not really. James would have rolled his eyes at him for setting out without a plan but Albus didn't care. His only concern was getting home. He didn't care how it happened he just had to make it happen.

His first priority was to get out of the castle. He figured that one he was outside he would figure out the second step. He wasn't used to behavior like this after all. He never did anything so blatantly against the rules. He didn't fear punishment though. He knew that once he explained things to his parents that they would understand.

He crept down the large staircase towards the front entrance.

The whole Hogwarts thing just wasn't for him. From the moment he had gotten off the train he had been homesick so intensely that it had been giving him stomach pain all night. On top of that the stupid sorting hat had placed him in Slytherin causing the entire Great Hall to mumble about him in shocked whispers.

Out of the three Potter children he liked the recognition and attention that came with him name the least. He had been just sure that his face was going to burn right off of his skull in embarrassment when it was announced that he was in Slytherin.

He brushed the hot tears off of his cheeks with the back of his right hand. It was a pointless effort as tears were still falling.

"Mr. Potter," the shrill voice said as his feet hit the entrance hall. "What on earth are you doing out of bed at this hour?"

Albus turned slowly to see Professor McGonagall standing at the top of the staircase looking down at him.

Unlike most of the first year students who had likely met her for the first time only hours earlier, Albus had known her his whole life.

He instantly noticed the stern look on her face. She squinted softly at him, taking in his tears, before her face softened concern now taking over.

"Albus what is it?" She asked gently as she hurried down the staircase.

He shook his head firmly. He didn't care what she did or said there was no way he was telling her what was wrong, it was just far too embarrassing.

She held his stare for a moment before nodding curtly. "Come with me please."

Despite how upset he was and how close he was to the exit and how much he did not want to go with her, he knew better than to disobey an adult.

He followed her back up the staircase and then back down the long hallway.

He was sure that she was returning him to his dormitory.

He figured that he would play along, wait an hour or so until he was sure she was asleep, and then set out for home once more.

He followed her down the back staircase towards the Slytherin common room but was surprised when she turned in the opposite direction.

She stopped in front of the familiar door and knocked on it loudly.

Albus felt his shoulders slump. He should have known that she would take him to his grandfather.

Albus loved his grandfather. In fact, aside from his parents, the man was easily his favorite adult in the world. They shared a special bond and had for as long as Albus could remember. His grandfather meant the world to him. It was because of this that he hadn't gone to the man instead of trying to go home. He didn't want his grandfather to see him upset over something as childish as being homesick and he certainly couldn't tell the head of the Slytherin house that he was upset about being in Slytherin.

"Minerva have you any idea what time it is?" Snape asked in an annoyed voice as he opened the door. "This had better be…" He trailed off as he realized his grandson was standing behind her. "Al? What is it?"

"I found him down in the foyer," Minerva said softly. "Quite upset actually. I thought it would be best if I brought him to you."

"Of course," Snape nodded. "Thank you."

"I'll be going now," she said as she looked down at Albus once more with a concerned face.

Albus nodded miserably in reply before she turned and walked away leaving him alone in the hall.

"Well come in," Snape said as he stepped aside giving the child room to walk past him.

Albus slowly walked past his grandfather. While walking down to his grandfather's private quarters he had somehow managed to stop his tears and he was beyond grateful for it.

"What is going on?" Snape asked the moment he shut the door. "Why were you down in the foyer at this hour?

Albus didn't miss the concern in his grandfather's voice.

Albus shrugged silently.

"Absolutely not," Snape shook his head. He sat down in his armchair and beckoned his grandson over with a wave of his hand. "Shrugging is never an acceptable answer and certainly not when I am woken up at one in the morning."

Albus walked over to his grandfather. The moment he was within arm's reach Snape gently grabbed his hand and pulled him into his lap.

"Now what is it? You've obviously been crying and it isn't like you to disobey the rules."

"Don't be mad," Albus said in a hoarse voice.

Snape thought back to the many times that Harry would make such a request. The words, 'promise you won't go mental' had often come out of the boy's mouth moments before he was about to confess to something he had done. Snape had always refused to promise and several times he had threatened harsher punishment if Harry didn't stop his ridiculous stalling. That was so very long ago though and unlike Albus, he had been the one solely responsible for Harry. He had to keep the boy safe and sometimes tough love was the only option he had.

"You have my word," Snape promised in a serious voice.

"I was going home," Albus admitted in a small voice.

"Home," Snape replied in a confused voice. "Why were you going home?"

"I miss my mum and dad," Albus replied as the tears that had stopped started once more. "And I don't want to be in Slytherin. I'm sorry, I love you but I just don't. Everyone thinks it's weird that I am."

Snape sighed softly as he hugged the boy tightly. He mentally kicked himself for not going to Albus after dinner like he had wanted to. He had seen the child's face when the sorting hat had announced his placement. He had seen how embarrassed he had been. His first thought had been to go to him, talk to him, and comfort him. He had stopped himself from doing so though. He hadn't wanted his grandson to think that he was treating him like a baby. Now he hated himself for making such a grave error.

"It is quite normal to miss your parents on your first night or even first few nights here at school," Snape replied gently. "I'm sure that many of your classmates are feeling the same way that you are right now. It certainly isn't unusual to miss your parents when you are used to spending all your time with them."

"I feel stupid for missing them," Al admitted softly.

"There is absolutely no reason for that. It would be stupid to not miss them. You have your brother here though and myself as well. You are more than welcome to come down to my chambers anytime and if it's really needed you may use my floo to visit home."

Albus smiled through his tears at these words. In retrospect he probably should have realized that his grandfather would allow him to visit his parents.

"As for your placement in Slytherin there isn't much that can be done about that. The sorting hat placed you there because it felt you belonged there and it has never been wrong. I know that must be hard for you to understand as you come from a long family history of Gryffindor's." Snape paused for a moment as his hand gently rubbed his grandson's back. "You know it nearly put your father in Slytherin."

"Really?" Albus asked in a skeptical voice.

"Really," Snape nodded. "He showed traits of both houses and the sorting hat considered putting him into Slytherin. I know that's likely of little comfort to you considering that he didn't actually end up in that house but I thought you might like to know. You should also know that no one thinks it's weird that your sorting is weird they were simply surprised by it. You are an exceptionally bright wizard and you will flourish regardless of what house you are in. I am quite proud to have you in my house."

"Thanks grandpa," Albus said softly. His tears had finally diminished. He covered his mouth as he yawned loudly.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight? Your father's old room is still set up."

Albus considered this offer for a moment before shaking his head. "No thank you. I want to stay in my dormitory."

"Good for you," Snape smiled as he squeezed the boy tightly one last time before gently releasing him. "The offer always stands though. I am always here if you need me."

Albus smiled as he nodded. He was so very thankful that his grandfather was at Hogwarts with him.


End file.
